Find New love
by Akemy Hyuuga
Summary: Depois de uma terrível traição e desilusão amorosa Hinata Hyuuga fica devastada. Sem nenhum ombro amigo por perto a quem recorrer, a princesa do Byakugan conta com o seu bom e velho amigo destino para ajudá-la nessa questão. Ela só não esperava que o destino enviasse até ela o sexto Hokage de sua vila, e sensei da sua antiga paixão Hatake Kakashi.
1. Prólogo

Ela abriu os olhos lentamente acostumando-se com a claridade do recinto meio bagunçado devido à noite passada. Pela forma que os objetos estavam alinhados e pela posição da janela, Hinata percebeu que estava muito longe do seu respectivo quarto. Aos poucos a parte sensata do seu cérebro — que parecia ter evaporado durante aquela semana — havia regressado aos eixos, permitindo-lhe assim absorver todo o ocorrido.

A respiração quente em seu pescoço e o forte braço que rondava a sua cintura fina, coberta por um leve lençol, era prova o suficiente para ela de que não estava sozinha, mas também não precisava virar o rosto para saber com quem estava. Pequenos flashes passaram pela sua mente como um anúncio publicitário, aquilo foi tão intenso que a Hyuuga podia jurar que seu corpo reagiu exatamente como na noite passada, isso fez seu rosto corar. Corar mais do que nunca — outra característica que pensou ter desaparecido — mas aquele homem provou o contrário e puxou de si traços que apenas uma pessoa era capaz de fazê-los sobressair. Pessoa essa que agora estava comprometida.

O relacionamento do herói da guerra Uzumaki Naruto era o mais comentado de toda a vila. Ela ficou sabendo antes de todos, e só por esse motivo agradecia o casal pela sinceridade e consideração, mas preferia ter continuado na ignorância como toda gente. Sem o querido ombro amigo de Neji, Kiba e Shino ela não sabia a quem mais recorrer, alguém que a pudesse ouvir, alguém que a ajudasse a livrar de tamanha dor e rancor. Foi então que ele apareceu e a ajudou em metade do processo. Aos poucos ela sentia que podia continuar com a sua vida como sempre fez.

Uma semana atrás, ela descobriu que o amado casal já compartilhava o mesmo quarto sem nenhum pudor. A descoberta daquela notícia afetou sua performance no campo de batalha, estava sendo prejudicada por puro capricho, ele notou e decidiu afastá-la novamente para que pudesse relaxar e desabafar. Um coração partido, dois copos de sake que nem um elefante bebê derrubaria, e três horas de puro e enfadonho diálogo com talvez a quinta pessoa mais desinteressada de toda Konoha em ouvir aquele tipo de conversa, e outros fatores foram o suficiente para baixar suas defesas e entregar-se nos braços de nada mais, nada menos que o sexto Hokage do seu país. E pior de tudo, o sensei da sua antiga paixão.

Como raios tudo chegou até aquele ponto? Desespero foi a sua primeira resposta. Ela já tinha escutado aquela palavra da boca de Shikamaru para explicar certas atitudes drásticas que foram tomadas por certos indivíduos, ou talvez ela estivesse mergulhada em completa tristeza. Tristeza ou desespero parece que ela acordou para a realidade, só não esperava que fosse tão tarde.

Ela não chegou a estar bêbada, mas bem que desejava ter ingerido várias doses para justificar o que fez na noite passada. Seu clã era conhecido por todas as cinco vilas como o mais tradicional e reservado possível, por mais que as civilizações estejam evoluindo, os Hyuuga mantinham suas tradições passadas por gerações. Líder do clã ou não, ela deveria ser um exemplo para Hanabi, sua irmã. Seu pai a mataria e Neji provavelmente a puniria fechando todos os seus 361 Tenketsus, impedindo o sistema de circulação normal de seu chakra como no exame chunnin. Ino e Tenten não parariam de infernizar sua vida depois dessa.

Novamente a parte conservadora dos seus genes a incomodaram com pensamentos negativos. "Droga!" praguejou mentalmente ao mesmo tempo que esbravejava alguns palavrões pela primeira vez. Não era a primeira coisa antiética que fazia naquele mês, mas nada iria superar a da noite passada. Hyuuga Hinata nunca mais seria a mesma depois de ter passado a noite com o maior fã da saga Icha Icha Paradise de Jiraya. Como explicaria aquilo para as pessoas especialmente para o seu pai, Neji, os anciões, seu time, sua sensei? O que eles pensariam dela? Pelo amor de Hashi, ela havia dormido com o sexto Hokage. Ela, a pura e tímida Hyuuga.

O braço que entrelaçava sua cintura, puxou-a para mais perto de si, colando os dois corpo desnudos. Seu coração acelerou e suas bochechas voltaram ao tom avermelhado de antes, ele estava acordado.

– Bom dia! – a voz quente contra a sua pele fez seu corpo estremecer. Hinata perguntava-se se seria sempre assim que reagiria a sua presença. Respirou fundo procurando controlar-se antes de retribuir a saudação. – Precisamos estar no ponto de encontro, sem atrasos. – relembrou-a do compromisso que tinham agendado com os seus alunos, uma vez terminada a missão, eles deveriam se reunir com os chefes da aldeia e recolher os seus pagamentos – Se bem que tenho a fama de chegar sempre atrasado nos meus compromissos por bons motivos é claro, mas esse não deve ser o seu desejo.

– Depois do que aconteceu aqui… esse é o menor dos meus problemas.


	2. Um tempo para pensar

— Depois do que aconteceu aqui… esse é o menor dos meus problemas.

Kakashi sabia muito bem que não seria uma situação fácil de lidar. Ele próprio pensou várias vezes, se deveria ceder aos caprichos do seu corpo. A vontade que o subjulgava como um animal.

Na noite passada, não viu nenhum empecilho a satisfação do seu desejo ardente pela Hyuuga, pelo contrário, a mulher que hoje, provavelmente encontrava-se num dilema pessoal de levantar ou não levantar, enfrentar a situação ou acobardar-se. Era a mesma mulher que entregou-se plenamente em seus braços, nas suas carícias, na sua cama.

Não era uma situação fácil, mas procuraria agir com cautela e tato para não piorar ainda mais as coisas.

Eles não eram crianças, muito menos adolescentes imaturos que não sabiam o que faziam. E só pelo fato do Rokudaime pouco se importar em falar sobre o assunto, era prova suficiente para a Hyuuga da maturidade do prateado.

Ela tinha noção de que estava a mais naquele quarto, e que mais cedo ou mais tarde teria que levantar o seu belo traseiro daquela cama e encarar a situação.

Parecia tudo tão irreal. Ela passou a noite com um dos homens mais poderosos, influente, e desde que viu perfeitamente o rosto atrás da máscara, não tinha medo de dizer que Kakashi também pertencia ao grupo dos homens mais belos de Konohagakure.

— É o menor dos meus problemas, mas não quero ser a responsável pelo atraso do Rokudaime. — depois de uma contagem regressiva, Hinata virou o corpo até deparar-se com os olhos negros. Estava envergonhada e preferia esconder sua cara em qualquer buraco longe dali, mas seria pura sacanagem desaparecer do quarto evitando o olhar do ex-ninja copiador. — Vou fazer um reconhecimento pelo local com o meu byakugan, quando o caminho estiver livre desato a correr.

Imaginar a tímida Hyuuga correndo nas pontas do pé como uma fugitiva pelo corredor da ala masculina, arrancou uma leve risada dos lábios masculinos.

Ela estava fazendo um tremendo esforço para destruir a tensão que estava no ar. A face corada, e a falha de algumas palavras eram prova disso.

Ele devia simplesmente deixá-la partir, sem mais delongas, mas não conseguiu evitar. A sua inocência, a sua bondade, a sua gentileza eram como um cálice inebriante. Aproximou o corpo feminino de encontro ao seu, o cheiro da lavanda impregnado nos fios azuis do seu cabelo invadiram suas narinas, podia ficar naquela posição para sempre, porém o seu objetivo era dar uma despedida de ouro para a Hyuuga, por isso uniu seus lábios. Num beijo lento e com pouca malícia que foi retribuído depois de um tempo.

Hinata estava receosa em pousar as mãos no abdômen definido do prateado, mas já que ele tinha total liberdade de segurar sua cintura, que se dane, até porque ela precisava ver-se livre dele e correr para o seu quarto.

— Eu preciso ir. — afastou o homem, e levantou — Nos encontramos na sala de refeições.

Kakashi cedeu um dos lençóis da cama para a perolada, enquanto procurava por suas roupas. Aquele pedaço de pano não valia para nada — pelo menos para ele — depois do que se passou. Mas como prometeu, respeitaria o tempo que ela levasse para se acostumar com a situação.

Depois de vestir metade da roupa, ativou seu Dōujutsu a frente da porta do quarto. Hinata procurava saber quantas pessoas estavam nos corredores, e quais eram seus percursos.

— Encontrou uma brecha? — indagou Kakashi.

— Sim.

A Hyuuga desapareceu do seu campo de visão. Minutos depois levantou da cama, e caminhou até o banheiro do quarto. Precisava de uma ducha.

Se Hinata pensava que era a única afetada no meio de toda aquela confusão, a única com a mente embaralhada e os sentimentos confusos, estava enganada. Também não estava sendo fácil para o Hatake.

Eles tinham se aproximado mais do que o previsto nos últimos meses. Quando aproximou-se da primogênita da família principal dos Hyuuga, seu único e puro objetivo era ajudá-la a superar e continuar a vida como sempre fez.

E o quê que ela tinha de superar? E ele ajudar? A paixonite da Hyuuga pelo jinchuuriki das nove caudas, seu aluno Uzumaki Naruto.

Como sensei e uma das pessoas mais próximas e influentes na vida do Uzumaki, Kakashi foi selecionado ao lado de Iruka e Shikamaru para instruir e treinar o próximo Hokage nas suas futuras obrigações como líder da vila.

Apesar das horas, dias e meses corridos pós guerra, e reconstrução da cidade — uma vez que ela tinha sido novamente destruída, pela árvore divina e a cena Tsukuyomi Infinito — o jounin tirou um curto período de tempo para ensinar e interagir com o tão proclamado herói da guerra. Foi quando notou, o sorriso bobo de orelha a orelha, e os gestos animados do loiro. Ele estava namorando.

No princípio estava céptico quanto aquela informação, afinal de contas, Sakura amava Sasuke na mesma intensidade que Hinata amava Naruto. Porém, quando conscientizou-se, não pode deixar de pensar na mulher de longos cabelos azuis escuros e olhos perolados.

Não era surpresa para ninguém. A vila inteira sabia que Hyuuga Hinata amava o Uzumaki desde os tempos do terceiro Hokage.

A descoberta daquela bomba explicava o porquê do súbito interesse do time 8 em candidatar-se em várias missões longe da vila.

A pergunta que passava na mente do prateado era: de quem partiu a ideia?

Será que tinha sido um plano do grupo? Indicando assim que Kiba e Shino sabiam e desejavam consolar e proteger a companheira de time, afastando-a da vila. Ou era apenas uma medida que a Hyuuga achou para se proteger de tudo e todos.

A sua segunda dedução estava correta. Tinha sido uma decisão pessoal — estúpida, precipitada, mas pessoal — da própria Hyuuga. Uma decisão que quase custou-lhe a vida.

Faltavam poucas horas para a meia noite quando saiu do escritório, as ruas estavam pouco movimentadas, e a iluminação ainda era péssima. Mas ele a viu. Andando com dificuldade, uma das mãos segurava as cercas e alguns postes de luz, e a outra apertava a região abaixo do busto.

Depois de sucessivas missões de risco que enfrentou, Hyuuga Hinata tinha chegado ao seu limite, já não conseguia esconder de seus companheiros, as lesões corporais obtidas durante as batalhas. E num ato de teimosia, recusava-se a caminhar até o posto médico da vila, talvez querendo evitar uma certa médica.

O Hatake decidiu ajudar. Primeiro por oferecer os cuidados médicos necessários que ela precisava. Segundo, ele disponibilizou seu apartamento durante os dias em que estaria ausente da vila em missão diplomática. Melhor solução preferível do que jogar-se em missões perigosas com uma mente distraída.

Infelizmente, seu plano de dar a Hyuuga um pouco de espaço longe de tudo e todos, a fim de auto recuperar-se, falhou.

Hinata ainda permanecia escondida entre as densas trevas do seu apartamento. Vagueando como um fantasma pelo mesmo.

Ele não podia mais ocultar o paradeiro da Hyuuga, nem manter uma mulher escondida no seu apartamento por muito mais tempo. Então, decidiu ir para uma terceira opção, ajudar a Hyuuga a aceitar aquela situação.

Atividades e almoços foram planejados, seu tempo passou a ser dividido entre as obrigações de Hokage, os treinos de Naruto, e os encontros com a Hyuuga. E quando menos esperou, sentimentos foram crescendo no seu coração. Envolveu-se demais, mas em compensação ela tinha melhorado.

Decidiu afastar-se, e quase que conseguia senão fosse aquela missão. Tsunade não estava na vila, e eles precisavam de um Hokage para as mediações, e de um Hyuuga para as buscas.

O trajeto até a cidade foi agradável, e a missão foi cumprida. Parecia estar tudo ao seu favor, até a aparição dela. Hinata estava na porta do seu quarto, o rosto molhado pelas lágrimas, os olhos cansados de tanto chorar, e uma autoestima para baixo.

Como ela podia desvalorizar-se tanto. Debaixo da luz do luar que invadia a janela do seu quarto, ela era a coisa mais linda naquele recinto. O que tinha de fazer para a ajudar a enxergar aquela verdade?

[•••]

"Conversas tolas e aleatórias foram puxadas." Pensou Hinata sentada na banheira do seu quarto.

Depois de uma corrida arriscada, esquivando todos os funcionários até chegar a ala feminina, a Hyuuga arrumou sua mochila de viagens e caminhou para o banho.

A proprietária do Byakugan ainda revivia a noite passada várias e várias vezes na sua mente. Talvez por ter sido sua primeira vez, talvez por pouco saber como chegaram até a perda de juízos e entregaram-se ao momento de prazer.

— Porquê que fui até o seu quarto? — porque precisava de um ombro amigo onde pudesse chorar e desabafar. Mas Kakashi não lhe deu a oportunidade de confessar o que realmente lhe incomodou. Não! O filho do canino branco desviou o assunto mal mencionou a palavra Uzumaki, e foi para trivialidades.

O desconforto inicial que sentia por estar na sua presença, desapareceu meses atrás — depois de ter passado um mês escondida no seu apartamento — o gelo já tinha sido quebrado há muito.

Hinata precisava desabafar sobre tudo, senão corria o risco de explodir.

[•••]

— Atrasado Kakashi sensei! — escandalizou Naruto a frente dos ilustres representantes da vila que tinham ido ao seu encontro.

Levou a mão atrás da cabeça sem jeito e pediu desculpas pelo atraso como sempre fazia. E como sempre ele se livrava das consequências do seu atraso.

Uma nova aliança foi formada entre duas vilas, o que contribuía muito para o rápido crescimento e estabilidade de Konoha. A vila de Hagakure era conhecida por possuir materiais de qualidade, e eles precisavam de materiais de construção de qualidade para a construção de uma nova Konoha. A presença do atual Hokage da vila, do herói da guerra e da primogênita do clã nobre da vila deram o peso necessário para essa aliança.

— Vamos para casa!

— Sim!

Finalmente a sós, Kakashi procurou puxar a Hyuuga para uma conversa. Mas ela não fazia mais nada a não ser responder palavras monossilábicas — entre sim, hum, talvez, e não.

Seus olhos estavam sempre centrados no solo, outras vezes desviava para alguns troncos, e nos piores casos, no casal a frente com receio de que soubessem do ocorrido.

Novamente tranquilizou-se e pensou na maturidade do homem ao seu lado. Kakashi não espalharia seus casos, nem os tornaria público se ambas as partes não desejassem. Pelo menos era nisso que desejava acreditar.

— Hinata... — dessa vez, esperou até obter a atenção da azulada — Sei que parece tudo novo e estranho de aceitar. Podemos esquecer tudo o que se passou e colocar atrás das costas, ou conversar como sempre fizemos?

Ele tinha jogado as cartas em cima da mesa. Seu cérebro demorou a processar, em uma resposta satisfatória para ambas as partes.

— Vai ser difícil esquecer e fingir que nada disso aconteceu. — esboçou um sorriso de canto. — Sendo sincera, não entendi nada do que a representante do clã kitsuki falou, meu pai vai matar-me. — conseguiu arrancar uma risada por detrás da máscara do moreno — E eu acho que já passamos da fase de tudo novo, Kakashi sensei. Será difícil de esquecer, mas também não sei se quero esquecer, só que também não sei como avançar. Parece que regressei a minha triste infância como a excluída do clã, quero desistir, mas ao mesmo tempo continuar. Só preciso de um tempo para colocar as idéias no lugar.

— Um tempo.

— Sim!


	3. Deixe as coisas andarem

Quando seu corpo moveu-se quase que automaticamente para frente — e seus lábios macios tocaram o tecido fino de sua máscara — Hinata queria morrer de vergonha.

Não só tinha criado um ambiente desagradável, como também tinha invadido o espaço pessoal de uma figura ilustre de Konoha. O medo de ser rejeitada e repelida também atormentavam seu coração já fragilizado.

Ela extrapolou os limites, e aquele era o momento certo para Kakashi afastá-la. Porém, não foi isso que aconteceu. Hinata sentiu o toque do polegar do moreno segurando seu queixo de modo firme.

O tecido fino que impediu-a de tocar os desconhecidos lábios do Rokudaime fora retirado — podendo contemplar perfeitamente o rosto mais belo que alguma vez viu entre os senseis de sua academia.

Só de pensar nos traços fortes de Kakashi, seus hormônios antes adormecidos vibravam como nunca.

— O que se passa comigo? — indagou-se.

Nem a água gelada da cachoeira, nem brisa noturna, apagavam seu fogo, quando voltava para aquela noite.

Kakashi exalava virilidade, autoconfiança, maturidade e beleza. O contorno facial forte e bem demarcado, a ponta no canto esquerdo da boca, e a cicatriz visível no seu olho esquerdo aumentavam seu apelo sexual.

Hinata não sabia o que mais a tinha deixado estupefata naquela noite. Ter sido correspondida pelo Hatake, ou sua ousadia que culminou na noite mais quente de sua vida.

Será que ela estava se envolvendo demais, e tudo não passou de uma simples noite para o Hokage? Então porquê do tempo para pensar?

Aquele pedido parecia tão estúpido se pensasse nessa possibilidade de uma noite casual.

— Se demorares mais um minuto nesse banho… meu irmãozinho vai acabar invadindo a cachoeira. — Hana Inuzuka pousou o seu conjunto de banho perto da beira para qualquer saída de emergência, e com um simples olhar, seus ninkens puseram-se em estado de alerta. — O Byakugan tem muitas vantagens, o enorme alcance visual dele é invejável em todas as vilas, porém os ninkens do clã Inuzuka são ótimos a detectar pervertidos durante o banho. Talvez devesses fazer o uso deles numa próxima oportunidade. Podes levar os meus, ou até mesmo o Akamaru. Tenho a certeza absoluta de que Akamaru não contará nenhum detalhe sórdido ao seu dono.

— Nunca pensei que um membro do clã Inuzuka fosse se atrever, principalmente Kiba.

— Só quando a minha mãe não está presente. Todos sem exceção seriam castrados na hora.

Já fora em inúmeras missões com o chūnin e nunca ouviu um relato de Shino sobre o assunto. Todavia, lembrou-se que teve sua privacidade roubada quando saiu em missão com o Uzumaki. Seus companheiros não eram de rondar a volta do local em que ela escolhia para banhar-se, por isso baixou a guarda, e foi flagrada pelo Uzumaki. Bem, pelo menos ele não tinha visto seu rosto.

As Kunoichis olharam para os ninken trigêmeos — irmãos Haimaru — que latiam fortemente. Para Hinata não passava de meros latidos, mas para a Iryō-nin seus companheiros estavam a alertando da aproximação de alguém.

— Um pervertido?

— Não! Eles sentem o cheiro de Akamaru por perto. Kiba deve querer saber se estás viva. — apontou para um dos cães ninjas e ordenou — Vai ao seu encontro e diga que estamos bem.

O cão afastou-se prontamente para atender as ordens da dona.

— Puxa vida que grudento.

— Kiba-kun está apenas preocupado comigo.

Não podia dizer que "não é pra tanto" pois senão fosse o antigo companheiro de time, teria mais do que um simples arranhão na coxa direita.

— Os teus reflexos melhoraram bastante desde a última vez que lhe vi treinando.

— Isso foi a quê, 7 anos atrás?

— Sim. E quando te vi não passavas de uma menina tristonha, tímida e sempre com os olhos para baixo a maior parte do tempo. Alguns traços não desaparecem, mas Kiba jura que mudaste muito desde que saíram da academia. Então o que se passou hoje?

— Acabei me distraindo. — confessou.

Não era a primeira vez que isso acontecia, e já tinha sido alertada sobre fazer missões perigosas com a cabeça cheia de problemas.

Kakashi na qualidade de Hokage e sabendo o seu estado original, nunca lhe atribuiria uma missão. A Hyuuga também não desejava pisar tão cedo no prédio dos Hokages.

Kiba estava empenhado em criar um negócio de família lucrativo — chamado de as forças policiais de Konohagakure. Basicamente realizavam os mesmos trabalhos que um ninja, a diferença é que não precisavam da autorização dos Hokages para receber ou recusar determinada missão.

Uma tentação que não soube resistir, visto que desejava tirar o pé da cidade sem dar de cara com o rosto do Hatake. Também queria ajudar o prateado, afastando-se durante alguns dias, talvez assim encontrassem uma resposta para o que sentiam.

— Queres falar? — a Inuzuka ergueu o corpo da água, sentou na beira da cachoeira ao lado da Hyuuga que ainda permanecia dentro da água. Os cães incomodavam-se muito mais com a nudez da dona, do que ela, virando o rosto para outro canto. — Faz bem desabafar.

Sim! Faz muito bem. E ela há muito que ponderava sobre isso. Quem era a pessoa indicada para desabafar.

Pensou em várias pessoas, mas recusou a maioria delas. Sua família — Hanabi, Hiashi, Kō e Neji — estavam fora de questão por diversos motivos, assim como Shino e Kiba.

Depois pensou na sua sensei. Kurenai era mais do que uma simples professora dada pela academia ninja, a jōnin de cabelo preto e olhos vermelhos era como uma segunda mãe para si. Podia sempre contar com ela, mas infelizmente a mulher tinha partido numa missão e Mirai estava no território Hyuuga brincando com a tia Hanabi.

— É alguma coisa no clã? — tentou arrancar a confissão.

— Nada de extrema importância.

— É algo a nível profissional? Estás indecisa sobre o que fazer?

— Até que não. Auxiliarei Hanabi em alguns assuntos relacionados com o clã, desejo também fazer algumas missões até onde a idade permitir, depois pensar num passatempo perfeito para mim.

— Então é algo a nível pessoal.

— De certa forma. — olhou de relance para a mulher e viu que queria mais detalhes — Como começo… eu conheci um rapaz… alguém, um homem.

Não era bem "conheceu" porque ela já sabia de sua existência.

— É bonito? — perguntou Hana com um sorriso malicioso no rosto.

— Sim, mas não quero exagerar. Os gostos variam.

— É o Uzumaki?

— Ah! — a dedução errônea da jōnin foi como um balde de gelo para si. As palavras de Kakashi assombraram sua mente "Toda vila, se não mesmo todo mundo sabe que tens um fraquinho pelo Uzumaki" — Não. É outra pessoa.

— Oh! Estou um pouco surpresa. É alguém da vila?

— Sim.

— E o quê que ele sente por você?

— Não sei.

— É algo sério?

— Não sei.

"Então o que você sabe?" A Inuzuka guardou a última pergunta para si. Não queria aprofundar e deixar a azulada irritada e sem jeito durante o resto da noite. Ficou surpresa por saber que o causador dos seus desvaneios não era o Uzumaki. Porém, reunindo tudo o que sabia sobre Hinata, concluiu que não era Naruto.

Hinata ficava constrangida na sua presença, talvez pensasse nele em alguns momentos do dia, mas era como fonte de inspiração e admiração, e nunca tinham a interferido nas suas missões.

Devia ser alguém muito especial para fazê-la esquecer do loiro. E com um laço já criado para ela não saber o que fazer.

— Conversas-te com ele sobre isso?

— Conversar?

— Sim. Sobre que tipo de relacionamento ele pretende ter. Se não gostares da resposta é só tirares o pé. E se ele for persistente, fale com a minha mãe, ela é ótima no quesito de afastar homens.

As duas soltaram fortes gargalhadas com o fato que nem Kiba discordava de sua mãe. O temperamento forte da matriarca da família Inuzuka afastava qualquer pretendente.

— Acho que não será preciso tanto.

— De qualquer das formas, deixe as coisas andarem, depois vê no que dá.

Sentado na janela do escritório de Hokage, Kakashi observava o pergaminho selado nas suas mãos. O mesmo continha as informações abordadas entre a representante do clã Kitsuki com a representante do clã Hyuuga.

Depois de longas horas trocando cartas com a representante do outro clã, e de ter puxado vários cordelinhos para que a troca de informações fosse a mais sigilosa possível — evitando transmitir uma imagem negativa da perolada e consequentemente seu clã a países vizinhos — o jōnin tinha o bendito pergaminho nas suas mãos. Só precisava entregá-lo nas mãos delicadas da destinatária.

Todavia, por mais que o pergaminho fosse de extrema importância, e do interesse de Hinata, Kakashi sabia que não deveria o entregar pessoalmente nas mãos da azulada, pelo simples fato de querer respeitar "o seu espaço" e o seu pedido de "tempo".

Muitas coisas aconteceram nos últimos sete dias desde que regressou a vila da folha. O mais marcante foi o anúncio de namoro dos seus dois pupilos.

Zero novidade para si e para Hinata que não estava na vila no momento que foi anunciado. Porém Kakashi desejava saber se a notícia — agora vinda ao público — abalaria novamente a Hyuuga. Se o assunto Uzumaki já era algo passado, ou se ainda a incomodava depois de tudo o que se passou.

Segundo o que ouviu da conversa de Iruka e Shino — seu mais recente pupilo na academia — Hinata estava numa missão com a família Inuzuka, mas é provável que regressem ainda nesta semana, pois a Hyuuga tinha uma reunião com o conselho de anciãos do clã.

Reunião essa que precisaria relatar o que foi tratado na missão, era ali que ele entrava.

Poderia chamar qualquer ninja disponível no edifício, mas não teria o impacto que desejava, por isso chamou um dos seus ninken, especificamente Pakkun.

Pakkun resmungava a maior parte do tempo, repreendia-o em alguns momentos, mas aceitava suas missões extras de mensageiro, e sabia de todos os seus segredos, mais do que Gai.

— O que foi agora Kakashi? — a névoa da invocação não tinha ainda se dissipado na totalidade, quando ouviu a voz grossa e rouca do cão ninja — Eu estava ocupado.

— Hai! Hai! Peço desculpas. — sorriu por detrás da máscara, em seguida jogou o rola na sua direção — Preciso que entregues esse pergaminho para alguém.

O ninken de pêlos castanhos olhou para o pergaminho debaixo de sua para direita, o mesmo rolo que transportou a três dias atrás.

— O que esse pergaminho tem de tão especial? — indagou curioso. Pakkun não sabia de toda informação contida nele, mas tinha visto a leve menção do nome Hyuuga — O Hokage agora é responsável dos assuntos do clã Hyuuga?

Não importava as indiretas que lançava, seu dono permanecia indescritível para ele.

Apesar de sua incapacidade de se envolver nas batalhas, Pakkun tinha um olfato bastante apurado, e um excelente sentido de investigador, e observador.

Para não mencionar, de que sabia da existência da Hyuuga. Não só pela missão de rastreamento ao Uchiha que executou ao lado do time 8 de Konoha, mas também pela missão incumbida por Kakashi de cuidar da princesa do clã enquanto ele estava fora em missão diplomática. Uma tarefa difícil — esconder toda uma saga de Icha Icha paradise espalhados pelo apartamento do prateado — mas que completou na perfeição até a sua chegada.

— Os Hyuuga terão uma reunião para discutirem sobre a possível aliança com o clã Kitsuki. Este pergaminho contém os pontos principais que as duas herdeiras falaram durante a missão. Preciso que entregues para a Hinata. Seja discreto.

— Sinto o cheiro de lavanda não muito longe da vila.

— Um olfato apurado como sempre.

— Mais é claro. Sou um cão rastreador.

— Pois! — voltou novamente a atenção para o monumento dos kages — Confio em você, Pakkun.

— Sim.

Novamente a sós com o seu monte de papéis para assinar, Kakashi suspirou cansado. Aquela porcaria não terminava nunca, por mais que despachava cem num dia, Shizune trazia duzentos a mando de Tsunade-Sama. Será que ele faria a mesma coisa com o seu pupilo e Shikamaru? Sim, definitivamente faria.

— Kakashi-sensei — falando no diabo hiperativo. Naruto invadiu seu escritório mesmo sobre os pretextos do seu assistente — Vamos ao Ichiraku.

Numa faceta de total desinteresse, Kakashi analisou o rosto sorridente do herói da vila, e logo atrás, Sakura pedia desculpas ao rapaz, desferindo em seguida um soco na cabeça do Uzumaki.

— Naruto! Não invada assim o escritório das pessoas.

— Aí! Sakura-chan.

O jōnin guardou o pequeno livro na pequena pasta como habitual, e seguiu o mais recente casal de Konohagakure.

— Rokudaime os documentos?

— Hai! Hai! — moveu a mão dispensando-o também — Quando voltar assino.

Mentira. E até seu assistente sabia que ele não voltaria para o edifício. Depois do Ichiraku, Kakashi acompanhou a aluna até o hospital de Konoha para fazer uma visita ao seu rival — Gai sensei. Gai infernizava a vida das enfermeiras, fazendo acrobacias perigosas, e correndo pelos corredores com a sua cadeira de rodas. Quando o viu, não perdeu tempo em propor um desafio para equilibrar o número de derrotas e vitórias ao seu, o que não recusou.

Foi uma tarde bem aproveitada na opinião do Hatake, era bom confirmar que seu velho amigo não tinha perdido a alegria de viver, face a sua situação atual.

— E agora, onde é que vais?

— Naruto deve estar a minha espera no Ichiraku.

— Como sempre. Boa viagem.

— Fique bem.

Naruto, Shikamaru, Sakura e Iruka o aguardavam na barraca do ramen, mas ele optou por ir até o seu apartamento.

Assim que fechou a porta, invocou Pakkun.

— Como foi a missão?

— O pergaminho foi entregue a Hyuuga, como ordenado.

— Muito obrigado Pakkun. Dispensado.

O cão ninja levantou a pata traseira para coçar sua orelha, ignorando assim o pedido do jōnin.

O brilho de malícia nos olhos de Pakkun não passou despercebido a Kakashi. Apoiou o corpo na parede próxima ao banheiro, cruzou os braços e esperou que o ninken relatasse de uma vez por todas o que o incomodava.

— Ei, Kakashi. O que aconteceu entre você e a Hyuuga?

— Porque? — rebateu, não deixando transparecer seu embaraço.

— Por nada. — esperou paciente por uma resposta do usuário, mas foi em vão, por isso deu o recado que o intrigou — Tenho uma mensagem de Hinata. Ela agradeceu pelo favor.

— Só. Já era de se esperar. — abriu a porta do banheiro. — Dispensado Pakkun.

— E mais uma coisa. — ignorou o olhar fulminante — Ela disse também "vamos deixar as coisas andarem" o que isso significa?

— Dispensado Pakkun.

Kakashi fechou a porta atrás de si. Deixando-o partir com a sua dúvida. Talvez devesse pressionar a herdeira Hyuuga.


	4. Segredo

O nukenin esboçou um sorriso vitorioso. A possibilidade de adquirir um dos dojutsu mais poderoso do mundo ninja estava ao seu alcance. Ele a tinha imobilizado, prendendo seus braços acima da cabeça, no tronco velho de uma arvore. Todavia, não podia baixar a guarda.

Deixar os punhos de um membro do clã Hyuuga solto, era um ato de suicídio. Ele próprio arriscava sua vida só de estar tão próximo dela, afinal de contas, usuários do jutsu ocular byakugan possuíam a capacidade de expelir chakra de cada tenketsu do seu corpo.

Aplicou mais força no braço que prendia os braços da Hyuuga na arvore. A outra mão deslizou até a perna esquerda onde guardava sua kunai. Nem mesmo com o objeto de metal gélido e afiado sobre a sua face, a chounin tremeu. Ele sentiu que algo não estava bem.

"Será que a kunoichi tinha desistido de lutar pela própria vida?" eliminou essa possibilidade. Contudo, não podia ignorar as irregularidades que Hinata cometeu, enquanto ninja e membro do clã Hyuuga. Por exemplo: sua kekkei genkai estava desativada, o que a impossibilitava ver o fluxo de chakra do seu inimigo, e ataca-lo onde fosse mais conveniente. Segundo, ela nunca tentou fechar seus tenketsus em nenhum momento da luta, um golpe certeiro no coração, teria o matado rápido. Terceiro, ele também não viu o fluxo excessivo de chakra em torno das suas mãos — formando assim os punhos dos leões gêmeos. Seu companheiro canino também não tinha demostrado muita resistência.

Seu cérebro processou toda a informação, e chegou numa conclusão. Eles não tinham desistido de lutar, longe disso. Eles sabiam quem ele era, por isso, não se esforçavam em o derrotar.

Ninkens possuem habilidades impressionantes, disso ninguém duvidava, e ele como dono de um grupo de nikens tinha esse conhecimento, por isso, procurou imobilizar primeiro o cão ninja. O olfato e a audição apurada de Haimaru — um dos ninkens que Hana emprestou a Hyuuga — devem tê-lo denunciado a quilômetros de distância. Todavia, o byakugan puro da herdeira da casa principal não ficava atrás na questão de localizar e identificar possíveis ameaças.

Hinata sentiu uma pequena irritação nas narinas devido a nevoa de dissipação do jutsu. Não precisava encarar o rosto mascarado para saber de quem se tratava. Sabia quem ele era desde o momento que pulou do galho de uma árvore para ataca-la.

O byakugan tinha as suas vantagens. Ele conseguia distinguir o usuário no meio dos seus vários clones da sombra, discernir entre uma transformação e uma pessoa real através do seu fluxo de chakra, entre outras.

— Temos muito o que falar...mas primeiro vamos tratar desse ferimento. — o tom ríspido mostrava que ela estava encrencada. Kakashi soltou seus braços, e Hinata rapidamente os circulou a volta do pescoço do jonin, como suporte. Kakashi a puxou pela cintura — Depois vamos procurar um lugar para acampar. Os portões da vila já devem ter sido fechados, e nem mesmo eu como Hokage posso alterar isso.

— Não é nada sério. — apoiou o corpo na arvore a sua trás, observando o jonin refazendo seu curativo. Mesmo tendo Haimaru consigo, ativou o byakugan para analisar o terreno a sua volta, distraindo sua mente. — É apenas um arranhão.

— Temos definições diferentes de arranhão. — ela precisava de cuidados médicos, mas sabia que a azulada recusaria — mas é melhor do que da última vez.

— Um progresso não? — Kakashi endureceu sua expressão facial. E ela repensou nas suas próximas palavras — Desculpa.

— Há cada semana, um novo grupo de nukenins com as filosofias de Uchiha Madara é formado. Sei que a família Inuzuka confia nas tuas habilidades como ninja, mas andar sozinha durante a situação de risco em que nos encontramos é perigoso para não falar imprudente. Principalmente sendo uma Hyuuga da linhagem principal. O byakugan é um dos dojutsu mais cobiçados do mundo ninja.

— Gomenasai! — era como se Neji estivesse à sua frente. Hinata não sabia se o grisalho a repreendia na qualidade de Hokage, ou como recente namorada. Mas que ele estava zangado, ai estava. — Sumimasen!

— Bem, acho que entendeste a situação. — passou a mão na face meio corada — Espero que não voltem a repetir tamanho suicídio.

Não podia ser muito duro com ela. Kakashi carregava metade da culpa pela ingenuidade da Hyuuga e dos seus dois pupilos. Quando ocorreu o primeiro ataque do novo grupo de nukenins, Tsunade ordenou que ninjas distraíssem Naruto, pois, ele era um potencial alvo para o fracasso da missão. Hinata e Sakura foram as escolhidas para carregar o Uzumaki numa missão inventada.

Seu medo não era infundado. Ele possuía informações confidenciais que não podia partilhar com a vila para não espalhar o pânico. Kakashi queria a proteger, não apenas como uma simples moradora de sua vila — para isso mandava qualquer ninja — mas sim como alguém importante para si. Hinata tinha se tornado alguém especial para si.

— Pronto! — guardou os materiais de volta na pasta e sentou ao seu lado — É o máximo que posso fazer.

— Tudo bem. Penso passar no hospital assim que chegar na vila.

— No hospital? — olhou de relance para os olhos perolados decididos — É uma boa ideia.

Muito melhor do que fez na última vez que voltou de uma missão com ferimentos graves. A perolada preferiu isolar-se durante um mês no seu apartamento com Pakkun do que correr para o centro médico de Konoha. Hinata desejava evitar a Haruno, o que seria um problema atual para a relação que desejavam ter. Se Hinata continuasse a evitar estar e pisar nos mesmos lugares que seus pupilos, significava que ainda guardava certo ressentimento, e o Uzumaki ainda era uma mancha no seu coração. Todos na vila notariam isso, mas agora, ela mostrava-se disposta a colocar tudo para trás — ou pelo menos morrer a tentar. E ele estaria lá para ajudá-la. Não para esquecer o Uzumaki, isso é algo que apenas ela deveria fazer, mas para ajudar a lidar com os murmúrios das pessoas.

Seu relacionamento com a primogênita do clã nobre e tradicional da vila, levantaria vários murmúrios. Perguntas maldosas e desnecessárias iriam surgir. Por exemplo: devido a diferença de idade. "Será que os dois partilhavam dos mesmos gostos, planos?" Segundo devido a posição social dos dois — o rokudaime e a herdeira do clã Hyuuga. As pessoas poderiam deduzir que tudo não passava de algo arranjado com algum benefício para uma das partes. Terceiro e o que poderia causar mais estragos para Hinata. As pessoas poderiam arrastar Naruto no meio do seu relacionamento. Kakashi temia pelo futuro.

— Posso deixar-te na porta quando chegarmos.

— Pode ser. E... — esticou o corpo para frente para alcançar o bolso de trás do grisalho. Mordeu o lábio inferior para abafar o gemido de dor. Quando conseguiu o que queria, apoiou o corpo de volta na arvore, e balançou o livro de capa verde na cara do jonin — da próxima vez que utilizares a técnica de transformação, esconda o livro Icha Icha Paradise.

— E o que viste? — indagou. A face corada, arrancou um sorriso malicioso dos lábios do Hatake.

Ela leu um trecho do seu livro. E deduzia ser um comprometedor. Kakashi recebeu o livro das suas mãos voltando a guarda-lo no bolso. Ele colocou uma mecha longa do seu cabelo atrás da orelha, pousou a mão atrás do seu pescoço diminuindo a distância que havia entre os dois. Os dedos delicados brincavam com o tecido fino de sua máscara — a disputa entre baixar ou não baixar. A máscara era um incomodo, mas ao mesmo tempo excitante. O jogo de sedução começava a partir do momento em que ela tocava na borda do tecido do grisalho. O poder de ver e tocar no rosto por detrás da máscara, o rosto que milhões de ninjas desejavam ver, era excitante. Ela baixou o pedaço de tecido, e teve seus lábios pressionados pelo rokudaime. Ela estava namorando com o rokudaime, e dessa vez não tinha sake, nem ninguém no caminho para usar como desculpa.

— Temos que procurar um sitio para acampar. — apoiou o corpo no tronco ao lado da Hyuuga — De preferência perto da vila.

— Está bem.

[•••]

— Não será um pouco suspeito? — olhou ao redor pela vigésima vez naquele quarteirão para confirmar o mesmo de a poucos minutos. Não tinha ninguém. — Ser acompanhada pelo rokudaime. Podes ao menos dar a minha pasta de missões para carregar.

Uma vez que ambos tinham decidido manter o relacionamento em segredo por alguns dias. Hinata não via motivos para o Hokage atrasar a sua agenda pessoal e profissional para acompanhar uma chounin até o posto médico. Será que Kakashi sabia o que era passar despercebido? Ou será que ela estava realmente exagerando, como disse o grisalho?

— Porquê? — tudo bem que manter algo escondido numa aldeia cheia de ninjas seria difícil na ótica da Hyuuga. Mas para alguém que manteve o rosto escondido da visão de todos durante toda vida, seria como comer no ichiraku. — Não há mal nenhum acompanhar um companheiro ferido ao hospital. E se for pelo fato de termos chegado juntos a vila. Eu já arranjei uma desculpa. Fui a uma missão diplomática de última hora na vila da Suna, e no regresso encontrei a herdeira Hyuuga.

— Não acredito que os guardas caíram nessa desculpa — ainda custava acreditar. Que tipo e ninjas possuíam? — É impossível ir e voltar de Suna em menos de um dia.

Ela sabia disso, graças a segunda fase do exame chunin. Até o melhor shinobi da vila da folha — Neji — levou um dia para chegar até a vila da areia.

— Pronto, não é preciso ficares chateada. — ele era o rokudaime. A autoridade máxima da vila, não tinha que dar explicações das suas saídas para ninguém. Deve ser por esse motivo que relevaram — O que vais fazer com o niken do clã Inuzuka?

— Haimaru ficará no clã Hyuuga até o retorno da sua dona. — era o mínimo que poderia fazer depois de o ter separado da dona e dos irmãos. Voltou a encarar o rapaz e soltou suas suspeitas — Não estas me usando como desculpa para fugir do trabalho?

O moreno engasgou-se na sua própria saliva com a pergunta. Desde quando Hinata duvidava da palavra das pessoas?

— Donde tiras essas teorias? — não era segredo que ele detestava as conferências burocráticas, as viagens e preencher toda aquela papelada, porém, ele agora tinha Naruto e Shikamaru para fazer metade do trabalho chato por ele. — Eu disse que te deixaria na porta do hospital.

Kakashi não estava preocupado com o encontro das duas kunoichis. Sakura não estava no hospital. A medica começaria seu turno depois das nove. Ele sabia disso, porque encontrava-se com os seus pupilos na barraca do ramen para uma pequena refeição, antes de começarem as suas atividades.

Depois de deixar a azulada na porta do hospital — como prometido — pulou entre vários edifícios da vila para chegar no Ichiraku.

A voz estridente de Naruto ouvia-se a metros de distância. "Há coisas que nunca mudam." Pensou animado. E Kakashi esperava que nunca mudassem.

— Ohayou! — saudou cordialmente.

Shikamaru e Sakura retribuíram a saudação. Naruto como sempre, jogou-lhe na cara o seu atraso. O grisalho sorriu sem jeito por detrás da máscara. Aquilo era algo que desejava que mudasse.

Kakashi já tinha dado tantas desculpas pelo seu atraso, que mais nenhuma funcionava. Sakura aprendeu a ignorar, e raramente perguntava sobre o motivo do seu atraso. Sasuke pouco se importava, o ex-nukenin aproveitava a sua ausência para pensar na sua vida, mais especificamente sobre a punição dos seus pecados. Mas Naruto era o único que ainda insistia em saber o motivo dos seus atrasos.

— Acompanhei alguém ao hospital da vila.

— Mentira! — declarou Naruto. Mal sabia que era a primeira vez que o sensei falava a verdade sobre o seu atraso. — Ahhhhh, há coisas que nunca mudam. Kakashi-sensei.

— Hmm. Diga Naruto.

— O que vais fazer depois da cerimônia de Hokage? — indagou o loiro. Kakashi ergueu a sobrancelha desconfiado. Porquê o súbito interesse do loiro na sua agenda. Naruto rapidamente tratou de explicar — Queremos saber o que o Sensei vai fazer depois da minha cerimônia de coroação?

Não apanhando o ponto da conversa, Sakura tratou de explicar para o jounin.

— Tsunade-Sama disse que ensinou tudo o que tinha para ensinar sobre ninjutsu médico. — Sakura repetiu as palavras da sua sensei. Mesmo não concordando de todo com a quinta Hokage, a medicina é um campo vasto, ainda tinha muito que aprender, mas respeitaria o desejo da Senju de descansar. — Ela disse que também terminou seus deveres como Hokage. Vai se ausentar da vila por alguns meses.

O rokudaime sabia do pedido de reforma antecipado da sanin-lendária. Desde que ele se tornou Hokage, Tsunade vinha procurando formas de esquivar dos trabalhos. Afinal de contas, a posição de líder da vila nunca foi seu sonho, e sim de Dan e seu irmãozinho.

— O que vou fazer? — repetiu a pergunta. Confessou — É uma pergunta interessante.

Ele teria muito tempo livre depois da nomeação de Naruto. Seu papel como sensei também terminaria, uma vez que Naruto estaria ocupado com os deveres de Hokage, e Sakura com o hospital.

— Ainda não pensei no assunto. Logo se vê.

Pensou em seguir os conselhos de Pakkun. Passar mais tempo com seus amigos como: Gay, Iruka, e Yamamoto. Fazer algumas missões individuais para não perder o jeito. Arranjar um hobby novo — um que não envolve-se apenas ler e reler as sagas de Icha Icha Paradaise. Lembrou do seu recente e secreto compromisso com Hinata. Será que ela teria a agenda livre assim como ele?

Depois da refeição os quatro ninjas tomaram caminhos diferentes. Sakura foi para o hospital, e eles para o prédio dos hokages.

Kakashi e Iruka ensinariam Naruto e Shikamaru a selecionarem as missões certas para os ninjas certos.

— Preste atenção Naruto. Você deve avaliar o risco da missão. Não podes escolher um time da academia aleatoriamente e entregar uma missão rank S. Vais matar as crianças.

Iruka cruzou os braços irritado e sério com a gravidade do assunto. Kakashi estava sentado na sua cadeira examinando as decisões do loiro, e intervendo quando necessário.

Naruto reprovava as pequenas e chatas missões como: encontrar o gato da senhora feudal que fugiu pela enésima vez para o bosque. Usar o jutsu de transformação para ocupar o papel de uma princesa numa cerimônia. Para o Uzumaki essas não eram obrigações de um ninja. Para o Hatake não foi uma surpresa a reação do pupilo, Naruto sempre detestou missões desse tipo, quando criança.

— Sei que parecem missões chatas para você Naruto, mas são tão importantes quanto as missões de rank A, C, S. Uma missão é como se fosse um pedido de ajuda que alguém faz para a nossa vila. Eles depositam seu voto de confiança nos nossos ninjas. Sei que queres fazer sobressair o que os nossos genins têm de melhor, mas eles precisam começar de baixo. Além do mais, não sabemos o que pode surgir dessas missões. Você sabe muito bem disso. Lembraste do Haku? A missão consistia em levar apenas o construtor da ponte, e olha no que deu. Não deves banalizar nenhuma missão.

— Certo Kakashi-sensei.

— Certo! — Iruka agradeceu pela ajuda e continuou — Tens de saber os nomes dos sensei e dos integrantes do seu time, bem como suas habilidades. E aí que a academia entra. A academia vai fornecer os dados dos alunos, seus pontos fortes e fracos.

— Depois tenho que avaliar se são capazes de completar a missão.

— Sim.

— Acho que entendi Iruka-sensei.

— Ótimo. — Kakashi pegou em três pastas que continham algumas missões, e entregou-as nas mãos de Shikamaru — Tens três missões para entregar e três times. Análise a missão em si e selecione o time certo.

— Ok!

Uma grande responsabilidade, mas Kakashi confiava no seu aluno, e no Nara. Naruto é o mais forte da vila, e Shikamaru o mais inteligente. Uma combinação perfeita para proteger e gerir a vila.

— Yare...Yare — suspirou cansado ao ver uma nova carta de Yamamoto sobre as ações de Orochimaru.

Segundo o ninja, havia movimentação no covil do Orochimaru. O desertor não saiu do esconderijo, mas os antigos companheiros de Sasuke sim. E Yamamoto temia um ataque.

Kakashi poderia designar um grupo de ninjas para vigiar os passos do antigo time Taka. Ou podia falar com Sasuke. Simples e fácil. Sasuke quer ajudar Naruto no seu caminho de Hokage, nem que seja na sombra, logo, não deixaria que seu antigo time fizesse algo contra a sua vila.

Problema resolvido. Agora só tinha que informar Yamamoto sobre sua decisão.

O problema estava "em quem escolheria para entregar sua mensagem para Yamamoto."

Se Orochimaru estivesse realmente aprontando algo, poderia chamar a atenção de todos, se ele enviasse um anbu. Não podia se esquecer que estava lidando com um sanin-lendário.

Precisava ser alguém que seja discreto. O problema é que ele não queria invocar esse alguém — nesse caso Pakkun. Para Kakashi, o ninken estava se tornando insuportável.

Mas a realidade é que o cão ninja o obrigava a puxar sentimentos que ele tinha enterrado. Pakkun era seu ninken há muito tempo. Sabia seus receios, suas ambições, o que teve de ultrapassar, e o que ainda não ultrapassou.

Suspirou fundo, e fez os selos de invocação.

— Ohayou. — levantou a pata traseira para coçar seu pescoço, enquanto saudava o jounin.

— Bom dia. Preciso que entregues uma mensagem para Yamamoto. Ele está no esconderijo do Orochimaru. Seja discreto.

— Onde está o pergaminho? — indagou a procura do pedaço de papel.

— Hoje não há pergaminhos. Ele suspeita que Orochimaru está planejando algo, e quer intervir. Diga que colocarei Sasuke a par da situação. Ele investigará sobre isso. Continue com a sua missão. — apoiou a cabeça na mão esquerda, enquanto preenchia um documento importante — Entendido?

— Sim. — pigarreou discretamente, como se não quisesse nada, mas Kakashi sabia que queria. — Daijoubu ka?

— Porquê da pergunta?

— Sinto o cheiro da Hinata na vila.

— Ela chegou hoje da missão.

— Já conversaram? — o jounin ignorou as suas perguntas. — Já a viste? — foi deixado no vácuo. Levantou da mesa e deu dois passos, antes de partir cutucou o grisalho — Pronto. Vou conversar com a Hinata-chan.

O rokudaime enrugou o nariz por debaixo da máscara. Pakkun estava extrapolando os limites.

— Pakkun não gaste o meu chakra com futilidades. — balançou a cabeça e voltou para o seu estado despreocupado — Diz logo o que queres saber e vá completar a missão.

— Você e a Hyuuga… — não foi preciso terminar a frase, Kakashi apanhou o ponto e confirmou. Melhor abrir o jogo de uma vez.

— Agora podes ir ao encontro do Yamamoto?

— Hai!

O Hatake esperava não precisar do companheiro canino por um bom tempo. Pakkun iria o questionar sobre sua vida particular, todas as vezes que o chamasse.

— Que saco! — a convivência com Nara já começava a surtir efeitos. — De volta ao trabalho.

Ele tinha muito o que fazer. Acabar a avaliação de Naruto e Shikamaru. Finalizar os preparativos para a nomeação do Uzumaki — convidados ilustres, segurança da vila durante o dia, e preparar um discurso digno para o pupilo.

No final da tarde, depois do jantar com os alunos — ninguém vai morrer por comer sempre no Ichiraku — Kakashi voltou para o seu apartamento.

O grisalho reparou no ninja que o seguia em silêncio. As ruas poucos iluminadas ajudava o shinobi a passar despercebido na multidão. Kakashi implorava mentalmente que ninguém o parasse para uma conversa. Aí seria, adeus o disfarce.

Abriu a porta, e esperou um segundo para o rapaz de cabelo castanho entrar por ela correndo.

— Podes voltar ao normal Hinata. — esboçou um sorriso e caminhou até a mesa da sala de estar para pousar a tigela de ramen que trouxe para casa. — Boa escolha.

A névoa se dissipou revelando o rosto da chunnin. Ele não se esqueceu que marcou um último encontro com a Hyuuga. Hinata não deu uma resposta certa. Não podia fugir sempre do seu clã no meio da noite. E seria arriscado aparecer no seu apartamento naquele horário. Kakashi tinha perdido as esperanças. Esqueceu que a perolada levava a sério a filosofia do Uzumaki "nunca voltar atrás com a sua palavra."

— O que me denunciou? — queria saber. Todos na vila a saudavam cordialmente como se fosse o verdadeiro Yamamoto.

Como Kakashi disse, uma "boa escolha". Os dois eram amigáveis, Yamamoto as vezes era retraído, e com essa nova missão, sobressaía seu outro lado, idêntico ao de Hinata. A mulher só falhou num requisito.

— A face corada.

— Eu co...rei? — inquiriu ultrajada. Sua voz chegou a falhar e repreendeu-se por isso. O que arrancou outro sorriso do shinobi.

— Sim. Para não falar que Yamamoto está numa missão fora da vila. — usar o disfarce dele era arriscado se encontrasse Naruto, Shikamaru, Sai, Sakura, Iruka e Gay, mas para o resto das pessoas não. Por isso voltou a repetir o elogio — Uma escolha arriscada, mas perfeita. Pensei que não virias.

— Disse que faria um esforço. Meu pai não está na vila, mas não posso demorar.

— Trouxe ramen do Ichiraku.

— Apenas uma tigela. Deve ser o teu jantar. — sentou no tapete da sala ao seu lado — Podes comer. Eu vou jantar na minha casa.

— Que não seja por isso. — ele comeu uma hora atrás. A tigela trouxe na eventualidade dela aparecer. Uma ideia passou na sua cabeça e não podia deixar passar. Pegou nos hashi, retirou uma porção e levou-a na boca da Hyuuga — Podemos dividir. Não seria a primeira vez.

Lembrou-lhe dos dias que ficou no seu apartamento como uma fugitiva. Situação totalmente distorcida. Era cada um com a sua tigela.

— Itaí!

— Está quente. — alertou sorridente. Entregou o guardanapo na Hyuuga para limpar o molho da blusa. Levou a comida perto dos seus lábios, soprou e voltou a tentar — Vamos tentar outra vez?

— Itadakimasu.

Hinata desistiu de lutar. Só tinha um conjunto de pauzinhos, Kakashi não ia desistir, e ela estava mesmo com fome. Envergonhada ou não — mas estava — Hinata abriu a boca e comeu o pedaço de carne.

— Como foi o dia?

— Poderia ter sido melhor. — comeu a segunda porção — Hoje as pessoas só queriam saber se eu estava bem.

— Porquê?

Hinata lançou um olhar fulminante para o grisalho, como se ele não soubesse "o caso Naruto". Ino, Tenten, Kurenai, Shino, Hanabi giraram a sua volta como se fosse morrer. Será que Kakashi achou isso dela?

— Estás perdoado. Mudando de assunto. Amanhã vou na vila da Suna.

— Mais uma missão ilegal. — não passou e não passaria tão cedo nenhuma missão para a Hyuuga. — Pensei que passamos essa fase.

— Pare! — ela perdia a postura com a boca cheia. — Fiquei responsável pela aquisição das vestimentas para a nomeação do Hokage. As costureiras da vila estão cheias de pedidos. Pensei em ir até Suna, Tenten e Ino vão comigo.

— E quanto a reunião com o conselho?

— Daqui a dois dias. É provável que marquemos outra reunião com os representantes do clã. Eles propõem laços matrimoniais com o clã Hyuuga, e nós nunca passamos dos comerciais.

— Isso é um problema? Como Hokage preciso saber.

— Talvez. — deu de ombros e Kakashi arregalou os olhos. Cada dia o Hatake se surpreendia com uma nova faceta da Hyuuga — Depende como eles irão reagir. Os anciãos podem negar. Não tem muito haver com manter a linhagem pura, mas sim sobre manter o dojutsu debaixo da guarda dos anciões.

— Vais?

— Não sei. Se o meu pai confiar em mim, vou.

Na primeira vez, os clãs requisitaram a presença de um Hokage. Se Hinata fosse escolhida, Kakashi não via nenhum problema em acompanhá-la naquela viagem. Todavia, se escolherem outro membro e provável que seja Hiashi, mandaria Naruto e Shikamaru na sua primeira missão diplomática.

Quando terminou sua refeição, Hinata voltou a usar o jutsu de transformação para sair do apartamento do grisalho sem levantar suspeitas.

**[•••]**

**Desculpem pela demora em atualizar, mas a fanfic vai continuar.**

**Liliam Ginevra — esse casal ainda tem muito para aprontar.**

**BiaAnko — Obrigada. Estou amando escrever com esse casal. Os próximos capítulos prometem. **


End file.
